River Davison
River Davison (Born 1999) was he youngest born to Laura Johnson; she's the younger sister of Revan Johnson, River being born from the Johnson Bloodline has developed a Sixth Sense known as Eagle Sense, but also River has a natural ability to learn quickly. Being able to learn fast made an advantage for her; at only 3 she began to correct her brothers spelling; by 8 she was able to copy his Martial Arts movements without a mistake within only a few Weeks of observing him. During School days River had to be put in with higher educated students in School in order to challenge her, but even higher education was easy for River to learn; 2009 she was taken to the Academy a school for students believed to be very special her brother did not agree with her being seperated from the family; however Stanley Davison believed it was the best chance for River to recieve a challenge so she was sent to London to join the Academy. For Six Weeks River would continue to write letters, then no more where sent for three years; River began sending letters that had a message hidden inside the writing, it took until July 20 2012 before Revan figured out that there was a call for help hidden in the letters and with Daniel Revan set out to gather a group so they could help his sister. After being rescued from the Academy River and Revan both went on the run as the Assassin Brotherhood launched its Operation to take over Governments as a result River was wanted by the Assassins new Laws; the Assassins made massive demands to have River returned as far to offer a large bounty for her capture. Early Life At an Early age River was able to learn quickly; aged 3 she started correcting her brothers spelling as well as her fathers, due to her learning her father would put her into tests ment for people from Colleges further pushing River to learn and quickly adapt to harder work; though she enjoyed it for the most part and her father found that she was having no problems, and again increased the level of work she was doing. At 8 Years old she began to observe her Brother when he was doing Martial Arts; within a few weeks she was able to learn everything he'd taken so long to learn and she had been able to perfect it even though Revan had not and he had been learning it for longer. In 2009 her father discovered the Academy searching for Highly Intelligent School Children or College Students; however it was discovered that they refused to take Students from Universities, so Stanley brought River from Blackpool to London to get into the Academy, during the first Tests the "Teachers" took quick notice to Rivers fast progression and they accepted her to be part of the Academy; secretly the perfect Training Academy for the Assassin Order. For a few weeks River would send messages then she sent nothing for the next few years; she eventually sended coded messages in 2012 to her family in an attempt to get her out, but only Revan was able to figure it out by July, by the time the letters contents had been discovered by Revan; River had already been pushed through many Experiments by the Scientists of the Academy. In July 2012, Revan entered the Academy and tracked down the location of River; after a small encounter with Scientists Revan checked River who appeared to be unconscious so he checked the doorway to see where Daniel Mason was; upon turning River made him jump with her sudden apperance behind him; she started talking about how the Academy was aware Revan was present in the Academy and tried to warn him about an attack about to occure once they leave the Examination Room; upon leaving the room they where attacked by "Subject" ; Andrew, Revan was forced to throw his Combat Knife to disarm Andrew since he held them at gunpoint. Revan then pulled River with him only to encounter Ezio Auditore and Aasim Ibn-La'Ahad blocking their path; Revan smashed the window as a final escape plan and both he and River jumped out. Upon escaping River told Revan where they should go; though they can't stay in one place to long, confused Revan followed his younger sister to the City of London's Hotel; and discovered his sister was correct about finding Elizabeth Jones and from there River began to speak about how "They " where coming. Pub Brawl During a stay in Damascus having become part of a crew on a Transport Vessel, she went to a Pub during a moment stay in the Syrian City; she went with Daniel Mason a close friend of Revan, during the stay the Assassins had begun to broadcast the trigger that was to set River off; when River noticed the Codes on the TV she began a violent attack on the patrons of he Pub. Being under the influence of the "Trigger" she was able to fight without any hesitation, taking only a few hits but she didn't flinch to any of the few hits she recieved, the entire Pub either attempted to escape or try to subdue her, but with her speed and quick reaction time she was able counter or make the first strike on different targets; she was even able to prevent people from escaping. During the attack, she killed two civilian patrons, then proceeded to beat everyone else to the floor; the fight continued to escolate; when Daniel grabbed her from behind she grabbed ahold of him between his legs once his grip became weaker; she proceeded to elbow his face then hit him with a metal tray to knock him out before attacking Jackson Sparrow, she then engaged her Brother; only because of being held down was Zoe Stevensons able to inject her with a syringe causing her to remain motionless. Recapture After being confined to the Storage Area, the Crew of the Salvation avoided going down out of fear that River would attack them, as a result of fear Revan was not allowed to see his Sister; eventually River did escape the Storage and knocked Zoe Stevensons out and took her gun, upon reaching to top deck she saw they where coming up to London; so she attempted to leave without detection but was spotted by Daniel Mason and her brother; when Daniel pulled a Gun out she shot at him, then at her brother, she also shot at Jackson; the Salvation then crashed through the docks. After she recovered she was attacked by her brother who was wanting to keep her from getting off; however she retaliated and knocked him out, then she escaped the ship only to be confronted by Aasim Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore; once the safe word was used she callapsed and fell off the remains of a platform; forcing Aasim to dive into the water to get her out. After being pulled from the water; Aasim and Ezio took River to the Academy. Servitude to the Auditore After being interogated by Ezio Auditore, and after it was discovered she was a Psychic when William told Ezio; Ezio came up with his own plan to counter WIlliams influence and grow his own, so River was taken by Ezio; after he used the Trigger to set her off to attack the Academy's Assassins; once River made it to the Reception Ezio used the safe word; then escaped with River to Italy. During her engagement against the Assassins she proved to be faster and stronger than the Assassins and other Subjects and she killed without mercy; mostly due to being unable to control herself, however she did not attack Ezio when she was stopped at the Main Entrance; she simplely stood still until he used the Safe Word. For the rest of December Ezio used her to help build the New Italian Empire, since she was confirmed to be a Psychic the Italian Assassins believed her to be the perfect tool for Domination, although she brought considerable trouble to the Italians since William Omega wanted to have her returned back to Britian and so many teams of Assassins where sent to capture River. In January 28 2014 AD the Assassin; Lee Langley was sent to capture River, as a result of his mission Ezio was injured, and many Assassins where killed, before River engaged him in a fist fight; River only became dangerous after the Trigger was used. Upon becoming more lethal she didn't hesitate to engage Lee in a fist fight, she eventually beat him after a long fight, upon beating him Marco Auditore used the safe word resulting in her callapsing. Second Re-Capture When the Assassin; Lee managed to escape in-prisonment, he managed to contact William Omega and alerted him of Rivers exact location, the European Union Military Force's moved directly to Italy and quickly invaded Rome; after a small engagement the Italians where left stunned when the order to stand down was given by William to the European Force's; however Ezio Auditore was given a deal to be given a "Slave" from the Auditore's Palazzo in exchange for River Davison; while Ezio refused, Ezio's brother pushed River towards William who quickly took River and released teh "Slave" to hold his end of the bargain; but upon getting away from Rome; the European Union Force's launched a massive Air-Attack on all Italian Towns and Cities; resulting in massive damage and causing all the Italian Government to fall and break apart resulting in a civil war when the Italian Assassin Order broke up into divisions to try taking what little power was left. Upon being re-made William's slave River was forced to live under harsh rules and she was often losing the feeling in her hands after the handcuffs she was wearing where made tighter to her wrists she was also fed very little making her unable to perform training moves that William ordered her to do. William also forced her to use her Psychic abilities to aid in the Assassin Movements; though River was unable to actually aid since she spoke in riddles but most of the time she made little sense due to her deteriorting metal state. Skill's & Abilities At a Young age she was able to learn quickier than the normal Human Being, this led to her being able to observed over a few weeks and quickly master things she observed such as; observing her brother doing Martial Arts training, as a result of observing she was able to perform complicated moves that she'd never been trained to do. In 2009 she was accepted into the "Academy" and from there experimented on by the Assassin's best Scientists, by 2012 she was able to perform every fighting stylethe Assassins had ever used; after her escape from the Academy her metal state began to deteriorate, and she became more child-like, although she became more child like she was able to "Read" people's motives easily, even able to predict events that hadn't happened, such as; during her escape from the Academy she told her brother "They know your here..., they attack when we leave", though her brother didn't understand he was shocked when they was attacked by three Assassins forcing them to escape via the window; she again predicted the Assassin Arrival at where they'd taken refuge. In September 2013 when she, her brother and Daniel became part of a crew on a ship, they made a stop in Damscus; where River was effected by the "Trigger" that had been broadcasted via TV, after being "Triggered" she proceeded to attack the patrons; she was only beaten after her brother had gotten her to the ground and another used a syringe to make sure she was unable to fight back, however once it wore off she became lethal again until the Assassins; Ezio and Aasim used the "Safe-Word" and she fell into the war at the docks where the Salvation had crashed. Other than fighting skills, River demontrated her resourcefulness when she used some items in the Salvations Storage Area to break the hand-cuffs she was wearing, also River was fascinated by dance; and its the one thing she was able to keep locked away inside her mind during the hardships at the Academy; when ever she was alone she would always dance around in her room just to keep her mind off of the horrors during the expierments she'd endured. Category:Johnson Family Category:Human Characters